yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroic Challenger - Ambush Soldier
・ 앰버시 솔저 | pt_name = Desafiante Heroico - Soldado da Emboscada | es_name = Contendiente Heroico - Soldado de la Emboscada | ja_name = ・ アンブッシュ・ソルジャー | romaji_name = Hiroikku Charenjā Anbusshu Sorujā | image = HeroicChallengerAmbushSoldier-NUMH-EN-ScR-1E.png | attribute = EARTH | type = Warrior | type2 = Effect | level = 1 | atk = 0 | def = 0 | passcode = 92609670 | effect_types = Trigger, Condition, Trigger | lore = During your Standby Phase: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon up to 2 "Heroic Challenger" monsters from your hand and/or Graveyard, except "Heroic Challenger - Ambush Soldier". You can only use this effect of "Heroic Challenger - Ambush Soldier" once per turn. When you do: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; make all "Heroic Challenger" monsters you currently control become Level 1. | fr_lore = Durant votre Standby Phase : vous pouvez Sacrifier cette carte ; Invoquez Spécialement max. 2 monstres "Challenger Héroïque" ("Challenger Héroïque - Soldat Embusqué" exclu) depuis votre main et/ou Cimetière. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Challenger Héroïque - Soldat Embusqué" qu'une fois par tour. Lorsque vous le faites : vous pouvez bannir cette carte depuis votre Cimetière ; le Niveau de tous les monstres "Challenger Héroïque" que vous contrôlez actuellement devient 1. | de_lore = Während deiner Standby Phase: Du kannst diese Karte als Tribut anbieten; beschwöre bis zu 2 „Heroischer Herausforderer“-Monster als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand und/oder deinem Friedhof, außer „Heroischer Herausforderer - Überfallsoldat“. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „Heroischer Herausforderer - Überfallsoldat“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. Wenn du dies tust: Du kannst diese Karte von deinem Friedhof verbannen; alle „Heroischer Herausforderer“-Monster, die du derzeit kontrollierst, werden zu Stufe 1. | it_lore = Durante la tua Standby Phase: puoi offrire come Tributo questa carta; Evoca Specialmente fino a 2 mostri "Sfidante Eroico" dalla tua mano e/o Cimitero, eccetto "Sfidante Eroico - Soldato da Imboscata". Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "Sfidante Eroico - Soldato da Imboscata" una sola volta per turno. Quando lo fai: puoi bandire questa carta dal tuo Cimitero; fai diventare di Livello 1 tutti i mostri "Sfidante Eroico" che controlli attualmente. | pt_lore = Durante sua Fase de Apoio: você pode oferecer este card como Tributo; Invoque por Invocação-Especial até 2 monstros "Desafiante Heroico" da sua mão e/ou Cemitério, exceto "Desafiante Heroico - Soldado da Emboscada". Você só pode usar este efeito de "Desafiante Heroico - Soldado da Emboscada" uma vez por turno. Quando isso acontecer: você pode banir este card do seu Cemitério; todos os monstros "Desafiante Heróico" que você controla atualmente se tornam de Nível 1. | es_lore = Durante tu Standby Phase: puedes Sacrificar esta carta; Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu mano y/o Cementerio, hasta 2 monstruos "Contendiente Heroico", excepto "Contendiente Heroico - Soldado de la Emboscada". Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Contendiente Heroico - Soldado de la Emboscada" una vez por turno. Cuando lo haces: puedes desterrar esta carta en tu Cementerio; el Nivel de todos los monstruos "Contendiente Heroico" que controlas en este momento se convierte en 1. | ja_lore = 自分のスタンバイフェイズ時、フィールド上のこのカードをリリースして発動できる。自分の手札・墓地から「 ・ アンブッシュ・ソルジャー」以外の「 ・ 」と名のついたモンスターを２体まで選んで特殊召喚できる。「 ・ アンブッシュ・ソルジャー」のこの効果は１ターンに１度しか使用できない。この効果で特殊召喚に成功した時、墓地のこのカードをゲームから除外する事で、自分フィールド上の全ての「 ・ 」と名のついたモンスターのレベルを１にする。 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = * Heroic * Heroic Challenger | supports_archetypes = Heroic Challenger | action = * Tributes itself for cost * Activates from your Graveyard | stat_change = Changes Levels | summoning = * Special Summons from your hand * Special Summons from your Graveyard | banished = Banishes itself from Graveyard for cost | misc = Only once per turn | database_id = 10696 }}